piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ladbroc
Ladbroc was a pirate operating in the 1720s around Tortuga. In 1728, he was recruited in Tortuga by Captain Jack Sparrow prior to the pursuit of the Black Pearl as part of his motley crew, assembled to go after Sparrow's enemy Hector Barbossa. Ladbroc sailed the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] to Isla de Muerta during Will Turner's attempt to rescue Elizabeth Swann from Hector Barbossa's cursed crew, but was soon imprisoned with the other crewmen in the brig of the Black Pearl. After taking the Black Pearl, Ladbroc served under Jack Sparrow's command, embarking on several misadventures until the crew eventually began to doubt Sparrow's leadership. Ladbroc was among around half of the crew who wished to overthrow Jack and elect a new captain, Leech. They finally got their chance when the crew were captured by the Pelegostos Tribe and held captive on their island, with several of the would-be mutineers kept in one large bone cage and several pirates loyal to Jack held in the other. Leech and his cohorts attempted to abandon Jack's loyal followers on the island, but ended up falling down a ravine to their dooms. Biography Quest to Isla de Muerta In 1728, Ladbroc joined the crew of the commandeered British Royal Navy vessel [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]'' under Jack Sparrow. He had been hired by Joshamee Gibbs in Tortuga. They sailed through a storm, during which Ladbroc and the other crewmen were soaked in the rain. He looked over the rail of the ''Interceptor into the sea as the ship passed through a dangerous passageway the next day. They later arrived at their destination, Isla de Muerta, where Jack Sparrow and William Turner went into the island alone. Will later came out without Jack, but the crew kept to the Pirate's Code and went on without him. When the Black Pearl attacked the Interceptor, Ladbroc loaded and manned the cannons on the main deck as the Pearl chased their ship. The Interceptor later turned around to fight the Pearl and its crew, and the ships opened fire on each other. He survived and was taken prisoner with the other crewmen. They were imprisoned, left in the command of two cursed pirates. However they were later freed from their cell by Elizabeth Swann and took over the Black Pearl. Though refused to help her rescue Will and Jack from Isla De Muerta, they later rescued Jack from the gallows and he became captain once more.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl , Leech, Matelot, Ladbroc and the other two pirates falling to their deaths.]] Further adventures Ladbroc continued to serve in Sparrow's crew for the next year, however he, Leech and many other crewmen planned to lead a mutiny on Jack. They were unhappy with Jack's leadership, and felt they needed to do more 'Pirate' things. When Jack suddenly woke them up in the middle of night, they rushed to their stations, shocked at their Captain's strange behaviour, especially when he ordered them not to retrieve his hat when it fell overboard. Later, when they were captured by the Pelegostos Tribe, Ladbroc was put into a bone cage dangling from a bridge between two cliffs with Leech, Duncan, Matelot and two others. They attempted swing their cage towards the cliff side in order to climb up to reach the peak. As the Black Pearl needed only six men to crew it, Ladbroc and the others in his cage attempted to abandon the other crewmen and take over the Pearl. Ladbroc let out a horrid laugh as they abandoned their crewmates. However, they ended up suffering a brutal death when they were startled by a snake, and as a result let go of the cliff side, snapping the rope and letting their cage fall down a ravine. All six of them perished.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Behind the scenes *Ladbroc was played by actor Christopher Sullivan in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. *Despite having been killed early in Dead Man's Chest, Ladbroc can be seen in the background of several battle scenes later in the movie loading cannons and fighting. This is due to some footage originally shot for The Curse of the Black Pearl being used in the second movie. *"Ladbroc" is an English name meaning "lives by the path by the brook". *Ladbroc was Christopher Sullivan's second role as a pirate. He previously played the pirate Vyse in the video game Skies of Arcadia. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Notes and references Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Deceased individuals Category:Pirates